The present invention relates to a computer system using a situation change of an actual world.
In "Active Badges and Personal Interactive Computing Objects" of Olivetti Research Limited Technical Report 92-2, there is described system of Active Badges in which persons are made to wear badges and sensors for reading identification numbers of the badges are disposed in respective rooms. From the badge a person wears, an infrared ray signal containing a unique ID number is issued. The signal is read by a sensor. It becomes thus possible to know where the person wearing that badge is.
Furthermore, in JP-A-7-81725, there is disclosed a system for managing the stock of objects in a warehouse or the like. In this system, management of objects deposited in or withdrawn from a warehouse is conducted by attaching a slip having an ID tag to each object and passing the object near a reader disposed in the warehouse.
Furthermore, in JP-A-7-85145, there is disclosed a whereabouts management system for accurately grasping whereabouts of members of the staff and visitors in an installation. In this system, each of members of the staff in the installation is made to carry a card incorporating an ID tag, and whereabouts of the members of the staff in the installation are managed on the basis of information read from readers installed on telephone lines.
In the above described conventional techniques, however, each of objects or persons is provided with a card or the like having an ID tag in order to manage the object or person. It is considered only to manage objects or persons as simple substances.
In other words, it is necessary for a person managing objects to manage information concerning the objects, such as contents of the objects, as well as the whereabouts representing where the objects are. Furthermore, when it is attempted to carry out these objects from a warehouse, it is insufficient to simply manage the movement of objects. For example, management cannot be conducted, when an object is carried out from a warehouse. Two distinguishing cases can occur in this situation; one case where a warehouse owner or an object owner carries out the object and the other case where a person having no connection with this object carries out the object, by simply attaching an ID tag to the object.
Furthermore, in the case where objects are managed to a higher degree, a system for managing objects cannot be operated unless ID tags to be given to objects or persons are issued efficiently.